Signed From: Tobi, the good boy!
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: It was a challenge I simply couldn't refuse! It's about Tobi and his dear Sempai. (I decided to continue this... and the Akatsuki are in this too)
1. Good boy, right?

**A/N:** You asked for it, **The Kazekage Of Suna**! Never underestimate your opponent! Alright everyone, I'm playing right here. Take no offense of what... you know... never mind. I suck at kidding around when I try. :(

* * *

Tuesday, Deidara-sempi's room, I don't know what time it is!

Like a good boy, I waited for Deidara-sempi to come inside his room so I could surprise him with my best cheer yet! But, he never came in his room. So I got out from under Deidara-sempi's bed and to see he was sleeping!

"DEIDARA-SEMPI! WHEN DID YOU COME IN?!"

I scream in wonder, like a good boy. Yes, yes. Deidara-sempi jump from his bed and wrapped his hands around my neck like a bad boy!

"S-S-Sempi!"

"Tobi, un?! What the hell are you doing in my room, un? You know it's three in the morning, yeah?"

I was confused, and looked at the clock to see he was right.

"Hehe… uh… oops?"

That's when mean Sempi started chasing me, I was just going to give him a cheer for being a good sempi to me.

_Signed From: Tobi, the good boy!_

P.S.: Was I a bad boy for not knowing the time when I was only... trying... to... surprise my Sempi?


	2. MY RING!

**A/N: **Since I'm doing a Sasuke one, I decided to continue with Tobi's! Enjoy!

* * *

Wednesday, kitchen, it is 12:53 p.m.!

I decided to do the time, so I can be prepared for the next surprise for my Deidara-sempai! Tobi is not only a good boy, but a **smart** boy as well! Oh… I see Sasori's puppet hanging in front of… the… doorway…

"Tobi, you trashed my room!"

Trashed his room?

"Tobi didn't do such thing Sasori-san!"

"Oh yeah, why was this in my room?"

He pulls out… my… AKTASUKI RING! I ran after him all over the base to take back what's rightfully MINE! I screamed at Sasori and pounded on his back as I chased him to give back the precious ring… how did my ring slip off my finger? I'm a good boy and good boys don't let the ring slip!

_Signed From Tobi: Who wants his ring back!_


	3. Dizziness, ring found, and SASORI!

**A/N: **Another chapter, I'm sorry if I make Tobi a bit... OOC. But please review and/or love it! :D

* * *

Thursday, Sasori's room, 1:23 a.m.

I FINALLY GOT MY RING! It was hidden in Sasori's closet full… of… human… puppets. I feel so lost in this big closet! My head is spinning from bumping into walls and scary looking puppets! After about… two hours? I found it that I was spinning around the closet all this time! So silly of Tobi! Of course, when I walked out of the closet… Sasori is tapping his foot and stares at Tobi with his scary eyes of his!

"Tobi… you didn't mess with my puppets did you?"

"N-N-N-No! I got Tobi's ring back!"

"Get out of my room before I turn YOU into a puppet, deal?"

"GOT IT!"

I rush out of there, but then I hear Sasori say before I ran for my life again: "I'll tell him soon".

_Your afraid and happy author: Tobi, THE GOOD BOY!_

P.S: To tell you the truth, Deidara-sempai told me where my ring was at because Sasori told him…


	4. CONFUSED BOY!

Saturday, living room, 3:43 p.m.

So, I was simply eating ramen. And thought nothing could go wrong! You see, I put hot sauce in my ramen because I like it that way. Makes my run around the place and try to drink loads of water! Zetsu says it's called: "Tobi's specialty". So, I then had to go to the restroom and somehow… when I got back… Deidara-sempai was eating my food!

"NO!"

I went down to my knees and cried, how could he do that to me?! But, his face then turns red and he runs around the Akatsuki base and cries out for water. I make a big smile, yes yes! He's acting so funny!

_Your laughing author: Tobi, the happy and laughing Akatsuki member!_

* * *

**TOBI, UN! I'm going to kill you then kill you again, un!**

**Your artful and burning from the tongue author: Deidara**

**P.S.: ART IS A BANG! YEAH?!**

* * *

Deidara-sempai? How did you get Tobi's booklet?

_Your curious author: Tobi, THE GOOD BOY!_

* * *

_You two are really annoying. I wonder why I even let you join the Akatsuki._

_Your Leader: Pain_

* * *

Leader-sama? How did you get Tobi's booklet?!

_Your wondering author: Tobi, THE CONFUSED BOY!_


	5. Zetsu's Idea!

Sunday, Bathroom, 9:45 a.m.

Hehe, I'm doing exactly like Zetsu-san told me to do! I'm being a god boy, yes I am! I'm getting Itachi's shampoo, Deidara's moose, and Sasori's poison bottle which is to make people go to the restroom a lot… EW! And mix it in a small bowl, then I'm supposed to give it to Hidan. Oh, oh! Zetsu-san also told me to put some of this inside my special ramen: Tobi's Specialty! So, I put some of it in my ramen to give to Hidan, then mixed it with Sasori's poison, Itachi's shampoo, and Deidara's moose! I hope Zetsu-san is giving me 200 cookies like he promised! I can't wait!

_Your very good author who shall be getting many cookies: Tobi, the good boy!_

* * *

**A/N:** Here you guys go!


	6. Three hunters, and a hyper boy

Monday, my room, 8:00 a.m.

Tobi is hiding, hiding for Tobi's dear life! I told them that Zetsu-san told me to do it, and I wait for them to come back as I eat the cookies Zetsu promised me. I also laugh, Deidara-sempai's hair turned to an Afro, Itachi-san's hair is sticky, and Hidan went to the restroom 500 times!

_Your chuckling and cookie eating author: Tobi, THE HYPER BOY!_

* * *

**Tobi, un. I'm going to kill you, yeah?! I LOOK LIKE A FREAK WITH THIS HAIR, UN! Everyone is laughing at me with this Afro on, un! **

**Your angry artist: Deidara, ART IS AN EXPLOSION, UN!**

* * *

_Tobi, I've found this in your bedroom. Why I went to your room is becasue I wanted to kill you in a slow and painful death. Sadly, Zetsu is not here to die first. So, wherever you are… I will find you… and will kill you with no mercy. _

_Your murderous comrade: Uchiha Itachi._

_P.S.: I still know your secret… but I won't tell…_

* * *

**YOU FUCKING BASTARD! OH JASHIN… WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FUCKING DO THIS YOU LITTLE BASTARD?! WHAT DID I FUCKING DO?! I KNOW THAT FUCKING PLANT BITCH TOLD YOU TO DO IT BUT… I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL EITHER WAY YOU FUCK FACE!**

**YOUR PISSED OFF AUTHOR THAT HAS TO GO 1,2, AND FUCKING 3: Hidan**

**P.S.: YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD FUCKING MEAT WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU!**


	7. Scared, chocolate, and female friend!

Tuesday, Tobi's room, 10:24 p.m.

Tobi is scared of going out again, I'm currently hiding in my small dresser. Smart boy, huh? Oh… here they come!

"Where is the little fucker, eh?!"

"Calm down Hidan-"

"SHIT! I GOTTA TAKE ANOTHER SHIT!"

"Too much information, hmm?!"

"SHUT UP YOU AFRO FREAK!"

I hear Hidan leave, and Deidara-sempai yelling at Hidan and Itachi. I swallow with fear, while eating my chocolate bar. Tobi is so scared, I accidently peed my pants! I hear them looking for me, then rush out of the room. I start chewing on the wrapper, I wonder if they're **really **gone? I decided to check and see that they are gone!

_Your save for now author: Tobi, THE SCARED AND SAFE FOR NOW BOY!_

* * *

You really shouldn't leave your diary out in the open, Tobi. People could read this and vandalize it and know your deepest secrets. I should know.

Your friend and won't tell Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan: Konan, your female friend.


	8. Sleepy boy

Wednesday, All round the Akatsuki Base, 3:43 a.m.

Tobi is so tired, Tobi wants to sleep, but I can't. Tobi is being chased by a crazy Hidan, a raging Sempai, and a death assuring Itachi-san! Maybe the cookies had something to do with this, I DON'T KNOW! WAAAAHHHH!

"TOBI, UN! GET THE HELL OVER HERE, YEAH?!"

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE AND FUCKING LET ME BRING DEATH TO YOUR FUCKING LIFE!"

"Tobi, I want to play a game with you…"

Tobi needs to keep running, and make sure to tell Zetsu-san that they're trying to kill me. Suddenly, Konan come out and yells, "ALL OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS BETTER GO TO BED!" I stop in fear, wetting myself. I then turn around, not seeing anyone behind me anymore. I then turn around, to see Konan make a baby smile.

"Are you alright, Tobi?"

"No, Tobi wet himself."

"Don't worry Tobi, come on… let's get you changed and you can sleep with Pain and I."

I changed to my P.J.s, then sleepily walk with Konan to see Leader-sama sleeping at the edge of the bed. I crawl next to him, and get under the covers. Konan gets in too, yay… I get to sleep next to Leader-sama and Konan-chan!

_Your happy from dying and in debt to Konan: Tobi, the sleepy boy._


	9. Konan, temporary mother!

Thursday, The living room, 9:00 a.m.

Everyone in the Akatsuki are here, and Leader-sama and Konan-chan are having a full out argument… cussing more than Hidan, merciless then Itachi-san, and threatening than Sasori! Leader-sama is mad because Tobi was sleeping in their room. To back him up about me, almost all the Akatsuki are on his side! Tobi is on Konan-chan's side, along with Zetsu-san and… and… that's about it. Poor Tobi, Tobi is going to hide behind Konan-chan now…

_Your fearing author: Tobi, THE SCARED, BUT IN DEBT TO KONAN, BOY!_

* * *

You have nothing to fear Tobi, I shall protect you from everyone but Zetsu. Since he did recruit you and won't let anything happen to you (I hope). But Tobi, I must warn you to not leave your booklet on the floor. I don't want anyone to read this, you know?

Konan: Your female friend, and temporary mother.

* * *

**THAT BITCH MIGHT PROTECT YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKER! BUT WE WILL GET YOU AND THAT BITCH AND THAT PLANT BASTARD YOU SHIT TARD!**

**Hidan: Your fucking excuse of your fucking death!**

* * *

_Tobi, we're coming for you… and your death shall be slow and reasonable. I'll make sure that Konan shall go far, far away from you._

_Leader-sama: Your God and pain assuring master._

* * *

I peed my pants, I'm so dead… I better tell Konan-chan!

_Tobi: THE WET AND SCARED BOY!_

* * *

_Tobi, I'm waiting for you to come inside my web. So we can play a fun game called: "Have the Good Boy Die a Painful Death". It's not real, I just want to have some fun._

_Your clever spider: Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

Tobi, don't listen to any of them. Thank you for telling me and… you should really keep hold of your booklet. Seriously, unless you want me to hold it? I won't mind, you make cookies better than Kisame!

Your temporary mother: Konan, who wishes for a cookie (Chocolate chip please!).


	10. Dead?

Friday, living room, 3:43 a.m.

Tobi is lying on the couch, Konan-chan says that my room has monsters in it. But Tobi heard Konan-chan tell Leader-sama, Itachi-san, Hidan, and Deidara-sempai to get all the "traps" out of Tobi's room. I look down to see Konan-chan sleeping on the floor with a light blue sleeping bag and pillow… then I ask her why she has a kunai under her pillow. She looks at me and says, "Because Tobi, it's my "lucky" kunai." She smiles at me, making Tobi feel safe and buttery inside. I then lay down… I better put my booklet away!

_Signed from Tobi: The happy boy!_

* * *

Tobi, when you wake up… make sure to go to the west wing to go to the bathroom instead of the east wing. I don't want a good boy such as you to get hurt.

Your temporary mother: Konan.

* * *

7:24 a.m.

Tobi is running away from Kakuzu! AAAAAHHHHHHH! ZOMBIE MAN TRYING TO KILL ME!

"GIVE BACK MY MONEY TOBI!"

"TOBI DIDN'T STEAL YOUR MONEY!"

_SIGNED FROM TOBI: THE SCARED AND RUNNING BOY!_

* * *

Oh no Kakuzu didn't, don't worry Tobi! I'll straighten him out, no sweat.

Your protector: Konan.

* * *

Thanks Konan-chan! I'm always in your debt!

_Signed from Tobi: In debt to his temporary mother… boy!_

* * *

12:00 p.m.

Tobi is went inside the kitchen to get something to eat, when I turn around to see Deidara-sempai and Itachi-san at the entrance of the kitchen! They walk closer to me, making Tobi cornered…

"Hey Tobi, un."

"Tobi."

Oh Konan-chan, this is the last day of Tobi's life… you were a great female friend!

_Signed from Tobi: Your about to be dead boy… _

P.S.: I DON'T WANNA DIE! WAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

**A/N:** I was wondering... would anyone want me to make a Konan diary? Just asking...


	11. DANGO!

Tuesday, Living room, 2:40 p.m.

Tobi has nothing to do, and everything seems to be fine. Oooohhh! There's a dango on the floor! YAY! I jumped off the couch, but the dango kept going away from good Tobi! I WILL GET YOU MY PRETTY!

_Signed from Tobi: THE "I WILL GET THAT DANGO" BOY!_

* * *

**A/N:** I noticed that I made the other chapter that I replaced was really, really... dumb. I apologize for that, I'm so used to long paragraphs and stuff. But don't worry, I'll make sure to make this good and TOBI RATED!


	12. Fullness, Unness, and Assness

Wednesday, Tobi's room, 12:00 p.m.

Tobi is… full… so full… of dango. It was… Deidara-sempai who made me eat all the dango. It was delicious, but… way too much… for Tobi's stomach. Ugh…

_Signed from Tobi: You're really full boy._

* * *

**Since we couldn't beat you to death, I made sure to make you suffer with your favorite food, un!**

**Your smart member: Deidara.**

**P.S.: ART IS AN EXPLOSION, YEAH?!**

* * *

I know someone who's going to get an ass whooping.

The furious woman: Konan. 


	13. I want one but later!

Friday, Deidara-sempai's room, 2:34 p.m.

Tobi is in his sempai's room because Konan-chan told Deidara-sempai that he has to play with me unless he gets another mouth full of Konan's "Knuckle sandwich". I never had Konan-chan's Knuckle sandwich before, I just might ask! But right now, Deidara-sempai and I are making clay animals! Such fun!

_Signed from Tobi: THE GOOD BOY!_


	14. HE WHAT!

**A/N: **Hope this chapter makes up for it... and...

**ElementKitsune**: Because... I'll tell you later. I can't say so in public my friend... :(

* * *

Wednesday, Hidan's room, 4:54 p.m.

TOBY IS HAVING SO MUCH FUN JUMPING UP AND DOWN ON HIDAN'S BED! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!

_Signed from Tobi: THE HAVING FUN BOY!_

* * *

**You… you mother fucking piece of crap! How and why in the fuck would you fucking jump on my bed you whore?!**

**From Hidan: THE PISSED OFF MOTHERFUCKER!**

* * *

**A/N: **Again, sorry everyone...


	15. Hell and Irony right?

Thursday, all over the base, 12:00 a.m.

TOBI IS RUNNING AWAY FROM A RAGING HIDAN! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEE!

_Signed from Tobi: THE SCARED OUT OF HIS PANTS BOY!_

* * *

I heard noises and came out to check, then I see your booklet on the floor and the last entry made me furious as Hell… I MEAN SERIOUSLY! Hidan, prepare yourself… because I'm your worst nightmare. Eviler than the Devil, merciless than Jashin, and cleverer than Sherlock (Don't ask)!

The woman who'll be in your dreams: Konan.

* * *

**HA! Bet your ass you won't you stupid hoe! Jashin shall punish you for your stupid!**

**From Hidan: The man who won't be scared by a hoe.**

* * *

_My organization is going to blow themselves up, I better ask Zetsu to make me popcorn. This should be fun since Konan is part of this._

_The God: Pain._

* * *

Living room, 11:00 a.m.

Tobi sure wonders why my booklet is written by almost everyone! Oh well, at least Kisame-san doesn't write in it…

_Signed from Tobi: The good boy!_

* * *

**_*Plays the shark theme* Think again, Tobi._**

**_Kisame, the snickering co-partner._**

* * *

NNNOOOOOOOO! TOBI WAS WRONG!

_Signed from Tobi: The wrong boy!_

* * *

**A/N:** Here is a chapter to all of you waiting readers... *Bows*


	16. UNBORED!

Thursday, Tobi's room, 3:24 p.m.

Tobi is bored, oh so bored and wonders how Tobi can get unbored so Tobi can never be bored again! Geez, what to do what to do…? I KNOW! Tobi can switch Itachi-san's and Deidara-sempai's shampoo and conditioners, then stash them in Sasori's room and tell Zetsu-san that Sasori's hair smells familiar! Hehehe… to disguise Itachi-san's and Deidara-sempai's hair products… I'll which containers! MWHAHAHAHA! NO! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! BAD TOBI! BAD! But it is fun to see the other members scrambling and I won't be bored! YAY ME!

_Signed from Tobi: The Unbored Boy!_

* * *

**A/N:** Here we go... another chapter for ya'll!

**Tobi:** TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

**Gaaralover:** Of course you are...


	17. Oh well

Friday, Tobi's room, 8:00 a.m.

Let the games begin! Hehehe!

_Signed from Tobi: The Hyper Boy!_

* * *

**TOBI, UN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL GO OUT IN A BANG, HMM?! **

**The Furious Artist: Deidara… ART IS AN EXPLOSION YOU DOPE, UN?!**

* * *

_Alright Tobi, we'll see who gets the last laugh. And don't you go to Konan, you'll be going against the rules of our game._

_The man with now thick hair: Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

**BWHAHAHA! THOSE TWO BITCHES GOT WHAT THEY DISERVED! Man, for being a fucking idiot… I better go to you when I need a good idea!**

**From Hidan: The Laughing His Ass Off Jashinist!**

* * *

Tobi needs to get a lock for this booklet, yes he does! Sasori came to me too, and he gave me a slam and a punch in the stomach… making me puke out my cookies on him. I hope he's alright… oh well!

_Signed from Tobi: The Good Boy!_

* * *

**A/N:** Here you go...

To **ElementKitsune:** Satisfied my friend? :3

To **ili777:** Good enough? And Tobi did get slugged...

To **coolseal9:** He is... :D


	18. HUNGRY BOY

Friday, Konan's closet, 4:34 p.m.

Tobi told Konan-chan yesterday midnight that I was playing with my fellow Akatsuki members and Tobi is supposed to stay in here until Konan-chan says that Tobi can get out, but I don't know how long it's been since my handy dandy Dora the Explorer special addition watch beeped for me to wake me up! That was… five, six hours ago? I don't know, but I do know that I'm soooooooo hungry! WAAAAAAA! Last night was horrible because Sasori-san tortured me with watching rated R movies, and then I have to wait here without food! Konan-chan! Please hurry! I think I'm in here for my own good due to Itachi-san, Deidara-sempai, and Sasori-san…. WAAAAAAAAAA!

_Signed from Tobi: THE HUNGRY BOY! WAAAAAAA!_

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-da! Here you go! And to the reviewers:

**coolseal9:** I guess not, eh?

**illi777:** Because Sasori got the blame for the shampoo thingy I did last chapter before the 17th chapter.

**ElementKitsune:** Soon you'll get her reaction... soon.

**ZakuroU: **Oh yes, such a _goo__d_ boy!


End file.
